What We Become/Issue 11
Mary stood in shock as Hayden pointed the gun at her. He had an evil menacing look on his face. "Oh my god, what are you doing to her...?" Mary asked while trembling. "You weren't supposed to see this" Hayden told her. He aimed his gun at her head. "Oh god..PLEASE NO..." Before Mary could finish her sentence and without even thinking, she ran off. "Fuck!" Hayden and he took off after her. His enormous size couldn't allow him to keep up however. He aimed his gun at her head as he saw her running and pulled the trigger causing the shot to fly through her head. Mary's lifeless body fell to the floor. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Terry wiped the baseball at Heath and he swung the baseball bat. He hit the ball and went through the glass window. The glass shattered and fell to the floor. "Heh, HOME RUN!" Heath yelled. BLAM! All three of the guards turned around at the sound of the shot. "What the fuck was that?" Jason said aloud. "Don't tell me that idiot Hayden killed Melanie, or worse...killed one of the new survivors. Come'on" Heath said as he motioned for Terry and Jason to follow him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Was that a gunshot mommy?" Victoria asked Carley. "Yes sweetpea, I think it was" Carley replied to her daughter. The group stood silent for a moment. "Wait...Mary went off to the washroom. Shit, I hope that wasn't her who fired the shot. I hope she's not in trouble" Tyler took off down the hallway. "Carley, Lilly, Melissa watch the kids. James, Kenneth, Kevin, Samuel follow me!" Frank said he grabbed his gun and took off after Tyler. The rest followed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Was that a gunshot? Do you think someone got hurt?" Autumn asked Adam. "I don't know, keep your gun out and stay close to me" Adam replied as pulled out his revolver. Autumn did the same and followed. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The main group came running up the escalator followed by Heath's group. The we're all started at the sight of Mary dead on the floor and Hayden standing with gun in hand, trembling. Tyler stepped forward and began to weep over Mary's body. He then looked up Hayden with a fierce expression. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Tyler yelled at him. "I..I..oh god, I swear it was an accident" Hayden replied with a hint of pleading in his voice. "You're going to fucking regret this!" Tyler said as he lunged at Hayden and grabbed a hold of his neck and began punching him in the face. "Tyler, no! Your going to kill him!..." Frank said to Tyler but to no use. Tyler began beating Hayden's face in and there was no stopping him. "Hey what the fuck man, he..." Terry said as he stepped forward to Tyler but Heath stopped him. "No use pal, let him. Dumbass deserves it, he killed that young woman" Heath told him. "No he doesn't!" Terry yelled to him and stepped forward but was stopped by the sound of a voice. "Don't go any further!" Everyone turned to see Adam and Autumn pointing there guns at the mall security guards. "What the hell is going here, what is..." Adam had then noticed Mary on the floor dead as well as Hayden lying on the floor dead. Tyler had a dark look on his face while staring down at Hayden. "This bastard, killed my girlfriend..." Tyler trailed off before standing up and began to stomp Hayden's face. "Holy shit, he's dead already calm the fuck down" Heath said to Tyler. "Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit. My girlfriend is dead because of you bastards!" "Fuck, I've heard enough. You heard Hayden, he said it was an accident. Now you're going to pay!" Terry yelled as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tyler. BLAM! A shot fired right through Terry's head effectively killing him. Adam stood, slighty startled. That was the first time he had to kill someone who wasn't dead. As guilty as he felt, he had to remind himself that he did in defense of his friend that Terry tried to kill. A blonde woman came walking out from the bathroom as Hayden had forgot to lock it up. She walked up to Hayden's body and grabbed his gun. "Who are you?" Frank asked. "She's beautiful" Frank thought. "Name's Melanie, and those bastards kidnapped me...and raped me" she replied pointing the gun at Heath and Jason. "Fuck, busted.." Heath trailed off. He turned around and ran down the escalator followed by Jason. Nobody moved for a moment. Autumn turned to Melanie. "Melanie right?" The blonde nodded. "Did you mean to say these men kidnapped you and raped you?" "Yes, is anyone going to help me?" "Well..." Melanie looked at Tyler. "I saw what happened to your girlfriend, I'm sorry. But I need your help to get these men, trust me they would have done the same thing to your girlfriend" "All right, I'm in!" Tyler said with a determined yet dark look. Adam worried for his friend but realize he would have done the same if someone hurt Autumn. "Alright, I guess I'm in as well. I always thought something was off about these guys" Adam told Melanie. "Same here, let's get those bastards!" Kenneth told them. "Thank you guys, I appreciate you helping me!" Melanie said. The group took off after the Mall security guards remaining. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Mary' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Heath' *'Terry' *'Jason' *'Hayden' 'Deaths' *'Mary' *'Hayden' *'Terry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #12.' Category:Issues